warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight (book)/Chapter 1
:Below contains in-depth information for chapter one of Midnight. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 1 (of 24) :Page Numbers: 7-24 Chapter Summary Brambleclaw's PoV :Brambleclaw is dreaming of hunting in the forest, and as he looks for prey, he steps out of the bushes and into a wide clearing, only to see a cat sitting quietly on a rock in front of him. He recognizes this strange cat as Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan when Brambleclaw was an apprentice, before Firestar's leadership, who jumped into the gorge with a pack of blood-thirsty dogs right behind her in attempt to lead them away from the Clan. Her plan was successful in saving the Clan, but resulted in the old leader's death. Brambleclaw had grieved for her and honoured her just like the rest of the Clan. Bluestar welcomes him and tells him of a time of trouble is coming, and a new prophecy must be fulfilled in order that the Clans survive. She tells him that he is chosen along with three other cats to fulfill the prophecy who will meet at new moon and listen to Midnight's words, before fading away, leaving a confused and nervous Brambleclaw. :Brambleclaw is woken up by Graystripe, who exclaims that he was making so much noise that he could've scared all the prey off, which embarrasses Brambleclaw who apologizes for his noisy dreaming. Cloudtail makes a rude remark, saying that Brambleclaw is almost as bad as Firestar, who is known for his noisy dreaming. He leaves his nest to join a patrol, but is interrupted by Sorrelpaw, who is having her warrior ceremony today. She had been injured by a monster when hunting, and was confined to the medicine den for three moons, causing her warrior ceremony to be delayed. After she was fit to train, she trained hard without any bitterness about not being a warrior yet. Brambleclaw mentions that she deserves the title of warrior. :Brambleclaw heads into the nursery to see Ferncloud's second litter, born a day ago. Ferncloud is laying in her nest along with her mate, Dustpelt. Dustpelt asks Brambleclaw to take Squirrelpaw out so that he can have time with his new kits and mate. Brambleclaw reluctantly agrees, and organizes a patrol to hunt. Sandstorm tells Brambleclaw to go with Cloudtail's patrol, seeing that he and Squirrelpaw, who is staying with Sandstorm, can't get along. :Brightheart also joins the patrol, and as Brambleclaw hunts, he thinks about his dream and Bluestar's message last night. He glances at his Clanmates, who look sleek and well-fed, and continues to wonder how is there going to be trouble, and what kind of trouble. :After a long and good day of hunting, Brambleclaw thinks about the rich prey and a nice Greenleaf. He contemplates that this is how life should be. He notices the Clan slowly gathering around the Highrock, and realizes that Sorrelpaw's ceremony is about to start. He takes his place beside Ashfur, who gives him friendly nod, as Firestar begins the ceremony. A proud and happy Sorrelpaw earns her new name, Sorreltail, and the Clan cheers their support as they call out her name, her brothers being one of the first ones to cheer for her. :After the ceremony, Firestar approaches Brambleclaw and praises him by saying that Cloudtail told him that he hunted well. As Firestar looks at his daughters, he unexpectedly asks Brambleclaw if he misses his sister, Tawnypelt. Brambleclaw replies, yes, and thinks about his father, Tigerstar, who made great crimes, and Tawnypelt, who left to live with ShadowClan because she could not take the cats of ThunderClan blaming her for Tigerstar. Brambleclaw comments that Firestar must miss his sister, Princess, too, which Firestar mentions is true, but that Princess is happier to be a kittypet, and it is important to find the Clan you love and live in it so you can be happy. Brambleclaw attempts to tell Firestar about his dream, but before he can, Firestar dips his head to Brambleclaw as a farewell, and leaves. A thoughtful and nervous Brambleclaw tells himself that everthing must be fine, and that the prophecy is not true. Characters Major *Squirrelpaw }} Minor *Graystripe *Cloudtail *Sorrelpaw *Spiderpaw *Shrewpaw *Ferncloud *Dustpelt *Hollykit *Larchkit *Birchkit *Goldenflower *Brightheart *Brackenfur *Sandstorm *Whitepaw *Ashfur *Cinderpelt *Leafpaw *Firestar *Sootfur *Rainwhisker }} Mentioned *Tawnypelt *Tigerstar *Princess }} Important Events Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Midnight Category:New Prophecy Arc Category:Chapter Subpages